In freight conveyance, it is required that goods be transported over long stretches and also in directions perpendicular to the original conveying direction for example, involving the transfer of the load to a larger planar bearing support. Previously, hoists have been used at certain points for this purpose which raise the freight goods coming in one direction in order to deposit them onto a conveying track pointing in a different direction. It has also been known to provide conveying devices in place of hoists which are shaped like a conveying table and whereby the rollers movable in the outgoing direction point with their axes in the direction of the original conveying direction. Such transfer devices are expensive and subject to breakdowns and require, furthermore, considerable space. In addition, in chip board plants requiring the vertical movement of cutting saws, it has become known to lift them by means of a cam which collaborates with a roller, in order that the cutting saw becomes disengaged from the poured out chip board flow. In doing so, considerable horizontal forces occur which must be absorbed by means of supplemental structures.